Entre Utopie et Réalité
by Noyume
Summary: 2ème drabble d'Haikyu de ma part o/ Quand Sugawara doit aller voir Oikawa, il est improbable que l'après-midi se passe tranquillement, après tout, Oikawa n'est JAMAIS tranquille !


**Coucoooooooooouuuuuuu c'est re-mooooooooooooi (en même temps le jour ou c'est pas moi, ce serait bizarre, après tout c'est mon compte mais bon, passons...)**

 **Donc nouveau drabble sur le fandom d'Haikyu encore ! En vrai, j'en avais tiré deux (le premier étant Conneries & Pâtisserie que je vous conseille d'aller lire -mais quel auteur ne conseillerait pas ses propres bouquins ? XD-)**

 **Alors, à nouveau quelques petites indications :  
** **- Thème : Utopie & échappe-leur.  
** **- Pairing : OiSuga (que j'ai encore pris au choix, parce que oui, j'aime les défis mais pas trop quand même, si je ne garde plus ma flemmardise, je changerais les fondements même de ma pensée voyons !)  
** **- Section : Haikyu (pourquoi je précise ça sérieux?)  
** **- Forum : Troisième gymnase  
** **- Topic : Défi - La roue de la fortune  
** **Valaaaaa j'ai fait ma part de taf pour le topo et n'hésitez pas à venir sur le forum, on est gentil et on mord pas -ou presque, ça dépend si j'ai mangé-**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et je rappelle encore et toujours que je n'ai pas de correctrice donc il y a sûrement des fautes ! -vu que je me relis pas, ahah- #flemme.**

* * *

Un endroit calme. Qu'on pourrait également appeler « tranquille » ou « paisible ». Ils seraient assis ou couchés dans l'herbe, seuls. Une légère brise soufflerait, apportant avec elle l'oxygène clair et agréable avec lequel il remplirait ses poumons pendant que seul le bruit de la nature résonnerait dans cette vaste pleine, que ce soit un cour d'eau, le chant des oiseaux ou les feuilles qui bougent au grès du vent.

Ils seraient là, sans personne avec tous ce qui leur faudrait, nourriture et eau, ainsi que la présence de l'autre, tout simplement. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus, eux deux suffirait amplement... Personne d'autre, surtout.

Un jour, il habiterait loin de la ville, en campagne où quiconque ne viendrait le gêner.

C'est ce que ce promis Sugawara Koshi, dix-sept ans, passeur de Karasuno et actuellement coursé par une bande de furie.

« Pourquoi ? » serait la question que vous seriez en droit de vous posez, et à laquelle je vais tout de suite répondre en tout simplicité : Parce qu'Oikawa.

Alors oui, à partir de là, vous attendez sûrement de plus amples explications, mais sérieusement, est-ce bien utile de les fournir quand on sait que Tooru est dans le coin ? Oui... ? Bien, bien, soit, je vais faire selon vos désirs.

« Comment en était-on arrivé là ? » était probablement la meilleure question à posé plutôt que la première mais reste néanmoins moins naturelle pour la plupart d'entre vous, puisqu'il faut tout d'abord connaître la cause avant de chercher ce qui en découle, mais de rare personne pense à l'inverse et... Oh... On s'en fout ? Trés bien, passons sur la psychologie majoritaire de notre espèce et venons-en au fait, si vous le voulez bien. Vous le voulez bien n'est-ce pas ? Comment ça c'est moi qui ne veut pas le dire ? Bien sûre que si, la preuve : Je vais vous ramener deux heures en arrière.

Notre adorable corbeau venait de sortir du train qui l'avait mené tout droit dans la douce ville de sa cher et tendre moitié qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts -littéralement-.

Il n'y eut pas de baiser montrant la longue et dur absence à supporter, mais les regards avaient sût montrer la joie du moment, tout comme les sourires flamboyants.

Le début de l'après-midi commença très bien, ils sortirent rapidement de la gare et arrivèrent chez le brun en moins d'une demi-heure ou il déposa ses affaires. Ils décidèrent de retourner dans le centre ville pour faire quelques boutiques, se détendre un peu, etc... Mais voilà, le karma en avait décidé autrement.

Les quatre magasins qu'ils avaient parcourut avait suffit à Oikawa pour dépenser une bonne moitié de son argent de poche, chose qu'il valait mieux éviter quand on commençait à peine le mois et pour palier à ce problème, notre mignon petit gris avait donc proposer d'aller boire un verre en terrasse, ce que son petit-ami approuva sans la moindre hésitation. C'est qu'il continuait de faire chaud pour un début d'octobre.

Ils s'étaient donc assis à une table avec parasol et avait commandé deux boissons fraîches, un thé glacé pour l'un, une citronnade pour l'autre.

Tout était merveilleux en cet instant, il n'y avait pas trop de monde mais assez pour faire un brouhaha ambiant, un soleil éclatant, peu de nuage, une température idéal pour qu'on est ni chaud, ni froid, la jambe de son châtain touchant la sienne, leur main posées de manière à juste se frôler et une boisson pour les remettre d'aplomb. Un peu plus et Sugawara ce serait crût en vacances.

Oui, mais voilà, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et celle-ci arriva plus vite que prévu quand trois filles débarquèrent pendant leur rendez-vous.

Koshi n'était pas du genre jaloux, ni possessif, loin de là. Bien sûr, comme tout le monde, il aimait tout de même savoir que son copain lui appartenait, à lui et à lui seul bien entendu. Rien de bien étonnant à cela connaissant son caractère presque passif mais néanmoins fort si besoin. Il était calme, gentil et généreux, mais ce que préférait Oikawa chez lui, c'était quand il s'énervait un peu. Çà aurait pu paraître sadique, dit comme cela, mais c'était vrai. Tooru aimait faire sortir les personnes de leurs gongs, et surtout son cher et tendre, quoi d'étonnant à cela aussi connaissant également son caractère ? C'était tout naturellement que le passeur de d'Aoba Josei cherchait l'agacement chez les autres, d'une part parce que ça l'amusait -et Dieu seul sait que l'amusement chez lui était une de ses priorité depuis quelques années- mais qu'en plus ça lui permettait de mieux cerner la personne, après tout un vieux dicton disait : « si tu veux connaître quelqu'un, apprends déjà à savoir ce qui le met en colère*» et il le trouvait très juste.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il s'amusa à asticoter sa moitié quand les trois jeunes filles vinrent les voir.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle prirent même des chaises, entourant totalement Oikawa et éloignant -de ce fait- Sugawara à l'opposé de ce dernier. Leur main s'éloignèrent aussi, mais pas leur jambe, restaient à la même place, c'est à dire : tibia contre tibia.

Le passeur de Karasuno se savait sociable, par chance et il le fallait bien quand on était un passeur comme lui, qui n'était pas doué du tout pour discerner les faciès des gens mais les mots sans problème mais il était aussi patient, c'était d'ailleurs l'une de ses meilleurs qualités. Et c'est pour cela que quand -au bout de presque une heure à voir les décolletés des jeunes filles pavanaient sous le nez de _son_ châtain- il se leva brusquement et tira ce dernier à sa suite tout en courant pour s'éloigner des jeunes femmes, il fut autant surpris que son ami qui tira une moue oscillant entre l'étonnement et le rire.

\- Suga-chan, jusqu'où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

Il stoppa tout mouvement, arrêtant par la même occasion ceux de son amant, qui se mit face à lui pour découvrir un visage totalement perdu.

B*rdel, que venait-il de faire ? Il avait agit par énervement, voir instinct vu qu'il n'avait absolument pas pris garde à ce qu'il entourait, il en avait juste eut marre. Puis qui n'en aurait pas eu marre à sa place quand on voyait sa moitié se faire draguer ouvertement alors que cette même moitié vous faisiez du pied sous la table ?!

\- Mais... Euh... En fait... Je...

Il bredouilla encore quelques mots sans vraiment réussir à en sortir un correctement et encore moins une excuse avant que son petit-ami prenne la parole.

\- Serais-tu jaloux, Ko-chan ?

Il tiqua à l'entente de ce surnom ridicule, le faisant fronçait des sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux !

\- Alors pourquoi t'énerves-tu ?

Il le savait très bien... Alors pourquoi voulait-il le forcer à le dire ? Il n'en avait pas marre d'être pénible comme ça ?! Il tourna les talons à son amant, faisant mine de partir pour tomber nez-à-nez avec les trois filles vu plus tôt.

« _Merde_. » Fut la première chose à laquelle il pensa, vint ensuite un « _Pourquoi_? » en voyant les jeunes femmes le fusillaient du regard pour finalement arriver à un « _Connard_. » en voyant son petit-ami recommençait à leur parler. Il le faisait exprès en plus !

\- Tooru, je rentre.

\- Déjà, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu n'es qu'un idiot énervant.

\- Comment tu peux insulter Oikawa-san ?!

Le presque cri de la jeune fille fit sursauter le gris. Le châtain pouvait très bien se défendre tout seul, pourquoi dont s'énervait-elle a sa place ? Et Tooru qui ne disait rien, ne pouvait-il pas ouvrir sa bouche, lui qui ne se gênait pas habituellement !

\- Yosh, minna... On se calme, d'accord ?

\- Il t'insulte.

\- Il dit simplement ce qu'il pense, ce qui paraît normal quand un trio de truie se pavane comme de vulgaires chiennes en chaleurs pour seulement avoir le garçon le plus populaire du lycée, n'est-ce pas ?

Sugawara retira tout de suite ce qu'il venait de penser. Pourquoi ce crétin l'avait-il ouvert, surtout si c'était pour ajouter de l'huile sur le feu ?!

Le gris osa relever le regard sur les filles, ce qu'il regretta amèrement et lui donna la confirmation suivante : ils allaient mourir s'ils ne fuyaient pas.

Comme lors de la première fois, il attrapa la manche de son amant et commença à courir avant que les fauves se lâchent, ce qui fut le cas quand ils entendirent un « connard » et « salaud » tout en entendant débuter le claquement des talons au sol.

Le corbeau eut la bonne -non, en fait, elle était totalement mauvaise- idée de se retourner pour voir que les trois personnes les suivaient avec une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

Pile à ce moment là, ce fut Oikawa qui prit les devant et choisit leur destination, jusqu'à un parc.

Voilà, c'est au bout d'une quinzaine de minute de course que Koshi commença à divaguer sur sa douce et bel maison de campagne, en toute tranquillité, loin des personnes comme celles qui leur courraient après avec un air de sauvage prête à tout casser.

Et alors qu'il continuait sa douce rêverie, il bifurqua violemment à droite, entraîner par Oikawa en plein dans les arbres, là ou personnes n'allaient et où aucuns sentiers n'étaient tracés. Une centaine de mètres plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, à bout de souffle après un sprint d'une presque demi-heure. Les hargneuses ne voulant pas lâché prise, elles étaient aussi stupides qu'obstinés, rigola le passeur d'Aoba.

Quand au gris, il n'en menait pas large, transpirant tout en essayant de reprendre rapidement son souffle alors que son petit-ami avait presque déjà récupéré le sien. Cependant, il ne put s'empêchait de se relever tout en lui donnant un rapide coup dans les côtes en râlant :

\- Mais comment as-tu pu avoir l'idée de leur dire ça, ?! Abruti !

\- Ca fait mal, Koshi !

\- Je m'en fiche, tu n'es qu'un idiot, Oikawa !

\- Ne cris pas, on va nous repérer !

\- Je ne cris pas !

\- Non, mais ton ton est beaucoup trop fort, nous n'avons pas le droit d'être en dehors des chemins du parc normalement...

\- Alors pourquoi tu nous y a emmené ?!

\- Il fallait bien les semer !

\- Certes, c'était vrai mais...

\- Tu ne pouvais pas choisir un autre endroit ?

\- C'est le premier qui m'est venu en tête, et puis même dans le centre-ville il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde en cette saison alors on aurait jamais pu les perdre là-bas.

Sugawara ne put retenir un soupir de lassitude, mais pourquoi sortait-il avec Oikawa déjà ? Il savait très bien que le châtain était puéril, intenable et aimait avoir le dernier mot. Il le savait très bien alors pourquoi...

\- Ko-chan.

\- Je n'aime pas ce surnom.

\- Koshi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je peux t'embrasser ?

Le grisâtre rougit suite à la question -idiote- de son amant, bien entendu qu'il le pouvait.

Le châtain souria tout en se penchant sur le plus vieux, agrémentant ses lèvres d'un chaste baiser. Leur main se lièrent et l'une d'Oikawa se cala dans le bas du dos de son amant, rapprochant ainsi leur bassin tandis que ce dernier passer sa main de libre dans ses cheveux.

Les mèches du passeur étaient douces et très agréables au toucher, le corbeau adorait passer et repasser sa main dans la tignasse châtain, et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais Oikawa l'avait bien compris et faisait d'autant plus attention à sa chevelure depuis qu'il sortait avec son gris.

Leur lèvres se joignirent à nouveau, entamant un ballet langoureux. Leur rythme cardiaque s'accéléra progressivement, montant le rouge au joue. Finalement, le plus jeune délaissa la bouche avant d'embrasser le nez et la joue de son amant.

Et pendant qu'il descendait tranquillement dans son cou, Sugawara pencha la tête en arrière pour lui laisser le champ libre. Il remarqua alors qu'ils étaient entourés d'arbre et coupé du monde, comme dans son utopie.

 _Finalement, la réalité n'avait peut-être pas si mal_. Fut sa dernière pensée avant que son esprit se brouille peu à peu à cause de _son_ Tooru.

* * *

 ***En vrai je sors ce dicton de Hunter x Hunter mais si quelqu'un connaît la véritable source, n'hésitez pas à me la dire, que je comble mon inculture X'D**

 **Et voilààààààààà finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! MWAHAHAHA JE SUIS TROP FORTE**

 **Aherm. Je suis contente de mon Drabble sérieux, même s'il est beaucoup moins délirant en plus j'ai même pas eu à me forcer pour me trouver une fin qui convienne ou je ne devais pas m'arrêter, c'est cool o/ (Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas mon problème, je précise qu'à chaque fois que je veux écrire sur HQ ça part toujours en PWP normalement, je sais absolument pas pourquoi, c'est très très étrange...)**

 **Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous a plut, que j'ai respecté mon thème (pour ça, je pars quand même assez confiante mais bon, sait-on jamais) mais j'ai l'impression que j'aurai tellement pu écrire plus, c'est atroce, pourtant rien d'autre ne veut sortiiiiiiiiiiiiir TT_TT *tristesse absolue***

 **Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les review ou si vous avez vu des fautes (comme ça je peux éventuellement me corriger) 'fin bref.**

 **Cia ! o/**


End file.
